Mobster Guys & Flapper Girls
by Halawen
Summary: A 1920's period fic with all my fav's. Come and join the fun at the Queen Street Club run by the Hogart mafia family, behind the scenes of course. Sip at a between the sheets with Drew "Tommy Gun" Torres and Owen the Enforcer. This is totally 100% A/U, it takes place circa 1927. Fic stars Clare and has all my fave's including Adam, Maya, Jay and Sean. Fun and fluff with drama.
1. Queen Street Club

**I own nothing but the idea.**

**So this is entirely 100% A/U I've screwed with the families and ages but I explain it all within the story. It's a period piece set in 1927 and I've included a glossary for all the slang terms used so you don't get confused.**

**Glossary:**

**The Berrries – Great, fantastic**

**Get in a lather - Get worked up, get angry**

**Goof - A flapper's sweetheart**

**Bank's****Closed**** - no kissing or making out**

**Cash**** - a kiss**

**Daddy**** - a young****woman's boyfriend or lover, especially if he's rich**

**Dame**** - a female**

**Dumb Dora ****- a stupid female**

**Fire extinguisher**** - a chaperone**

**Goofy -**** in love**

**Flat Tire**** - A dull witted, insipid, disappointing date**

**Take for a Ride ****- To drive off with someone in order to bump them of**

**Soak – Beat up**

**Big six**** - a strong man; from auto advertising, for the new and powerful; six cylinder engines**

**Chassis**** - the female body**

**Moll ****- A gangster's girl**

**Munitions - Face powder and rouge**

**Bump Off**** - To murder,****To kill**

**Handcuff ****- an engagement ring**

**Ch. 1 Queen Street Club**

**(LUCAS)**

"You wanted to see us boss?" I ask Jay entering his office with Drew, otherwise known as Tommy Gun Torres, and Gavin "Spinner" Mason. I'm known as Lucas "Big Six" and our boss is Jay "The Hood" Hogart. Head of the Hogart crime family since his father bought it in a firefight about five years ago.

"Yeah get down to Tristan's and keep an eye on my sister and the girls," Jay tells us.

"You got it boss," Drew nods.

The sister he was referring to is Clare; she's nine years younger than Jay and just turned 18 a couple of months ago. The other girls are Bianca, who happens to be twin sister to Owen the Enforcer, the main muscle in this family besides me. Bianca's 21, it's her and Owen's younger brother Tristan who owns the Queen Street Club where Clare and the other girls work. Besides Clare and Bianca, Jenna and Maya also worked at the club, Maya was 17 and Jenna 19, both were the younger sisters of Peter "Blonde Boy" Stone, another member of the Hogart mafia family. All three girls were Clare's closest girl friends, really her only girl friends aside from Jay's wife Paige and Johnny's girl Emma. Spin drove us to the club, everyone in the family had a reserved spot since the Hogart family owned the club but it was in Tristan's name and run by him. Clare and the other girls wouldn't be able to work there if Jay didn't own it, on paper or not, Jay keeps a close eye on his family, by blood or otherwise. The girls are waitresses and cigarette girls but they sing too, just a few songs a night because Jay didn't want them doing any more than that but the girls love to sing.

The club looked like your average jazz club, nothing suspicious about it, nothing to draw the attention of the bulls. White walls, neon lights, black and white tile on the floor, a bar against the back wall opposite the stage, booths and tables surrounding the sunken dance floor, a piano and jazz band playing on stage; just your average jazz club. We walk in and nod to Tristan behind the bar, he's tall and slightly husky, wearing his apron, pressed shirt with sleeve garters and a striped vest. He smiles back and we sit at a table directly facing the stage where the girls are currently singing.

"Think Jay's seen those outfits?" Drew asks looking at Clare and the girls on stage.

"He ain't left the house much since Paige got knocked up. She's too worried about him getting hurt before the kid is born so I don't think he has," I remark.

"Yeah he'd kill Clare if he saw her like that," Spinner remarks.

The girls were all wearing fringed bodices, fishnets that came to their thighs with tight skirts that ended just above the stocking, it was not their usual flapper dresses these were new. No wonder the club was so busy tonight; the mostly male crowd seemed to have come entirely for the girls. It wasn't just the dresses, as the girls sang they shimmied their hips and blew kisses to the crowd. When their song ends the girls take a bow and come off stage, Jenna and Maya pick up their cigarette trays while Clare and Bianca resume their waitressing duties.

"Cigars, cigarettes," Jenna and Maya call into the club and several guys hold up some money.

"Hey Doll," hollers a guy at a table not far from ours, "I need a refill."

"What'll it be boys?" Clare asks going over to the table. We've never seen these guys before so we watch them closely.

"Whiskey and leave the bottle Baby," one of them says.

Clare starts to walk back to the bar to get a bottle of whiskey and one of the guys smacks her on the ass! The three of us get up and go to the table, Clare ignores the slap but that kind of trick don't play while we're around. Drew holds the guy in his seat by his shoulders, Spin keeps the other two in place while I grab the guys hand slamming it on the table as hard as I can and taking out my jackknife, a present I got from Jay, I dangle the knife above the guys hand.

"That is not just any dame, that's Jason Hogart's sister, as in Jay "The Hood" Hogart. You better watch your damn hands and mouth around her and all the dame's that work here. They're all under our protection. One more slip up like that and I'll let the knife slip," I inform him in a menacing voice.

At the mention of Jay's name all the guys look scared and they sit up straight to behave themselves.

"Thanks Lucas," Clare smiles cashing my cheek as she sets down their whiskey bottle.

I put my knife away, Drew lets go of the guys shoulders and puts an arm around Clare's waist to bring her to our table.

"You're brother seen your new outfits?" Drew asks her as we walk to our table and sit down.

"No we just got them today, ordered them myself," she smiles proudly. "What'll it be?" She asks us ready to take our order.

"Between the sheets all around," Spin says ordering our favorite drink.

"I shoulda guessed," she shrugs and walks off.

Clare brings us our drinks and gets back to work; we talk business while watching her and the other girls for a while. Then two other broads come in, they look like Moll's in their fur coats and jewelry, they also come straight to our table.

"Hey want to buy us a drink?" One of them asks sitting in my lap, she has a straight reddish brown bob and brown eyes.

"Yeah we were looking for some Daddy's to buy us drinks," says the other, she has a light brown wavy bob and she's leaning on Spinner.

"Get out of here you floozie's," Maya says pulling the one away from Spinner.

"Hey Tris kick these two gold-diggers out, we don't let your kind in our establishment," Clare says pulling the one out of my lap and placing herself in my lap instead.

"I thought we were supposed to protect you?" Drew laughs.

"Then you shouldn't have been flirting with Katie and Darcy, those Dumb Dora's go around with Moose's boys," Clare responds.

She's referring to Bruce the Moose, he and his brother Rick run the Murray crime family and our biggest rivals. Tris comes over and escorts Katie and Darcy out of the club.

"Hey gals we're on again," Jenna calls.

"You boys sticking around?" Maya questions.

"Until you dames are off and Adam's here to take you home," I tell them.

"I still don't know why my brother insists on having us guarded at his club," Clare shakes her head getting off my lap.

"In case someone else tries to lay hands on you like tonight," Drew answers.

The girls go back on stage and begin singing; we watch them and go back to discussing business until it's almost time for the girls to get off.

**(CLARE)**

"See you tomorrow night Tris," I smile setting down my pad for taking orders. He smiles and takes the cigarette trays from Maya and Jenna.

"Adam's waiting out back, we'll see you girls at home," Spin tells me.

We wave to the guys and head to our dressing rooms, I change out of my new dress for the club, if Jay ever saw them he'd flip. Putting on my long silk robe before I change so I can get off my club makeup before I go home, I sit at my vanity table not hearing the door open. I'm about to wipe off my munitions when I see Eli's green eyes in the mirror. Eli and I went around for a while, he's my brother's best hit man but when Jay found out he had Lucas and Owen soak Eli good, He also forced us to split and told Eli to keep far away from me, not that Eli listened.

"Eli what are you doing here?!" I exclaim hopping up and closing the door. "If Jay knew were here he'd have the boys soak you again, or bump you off."

"I know but I can't stay away, I'm goofy for you Clare," Eli says producing flowers from behind his back and handing them to me.

"You're goofy alright but you ain't gonna be my goof, my brother forbid it," I remind him setting the flowers on the table.

"Then we'll run away," Eli says.

"Eli you know I can't do that, Jay barely lets me out of his sight and I'm always guarded. You'll just have to find some other dame fella," I reply.

"I don't want any other dame, I want you. No one's here how about some cash?" Eli requests puckering his lips.

"Sorry fella banks closed," I respond just as my dressing room door opens again.

"I know everyone calls you "The Mortician" but if you don't cool it with Clare Jay's going to send you to a mortician," Bianca tell Eli as she comes in the room.

Eli gives me a smirk before leaving the room, Bianca's already dressed and ready to go, her curly bob under her hat, her circle coat on.

"Just have to get dressed," I tell Bianca.

"Better take off the munitions too, Jay doesn't like you so painted up," Bianca reminds me.

"Thanks, I was about to when Eli came by," I tell her.

"I'll have Adam wait outside your door in case The Mortician comes back," Bianca tells me.

She closes the door and I take off my makeup, then I get dressed again. Much as Jay gripes about my clothes he never tells me I can't buy the flapper dresses or the latest from Paris. I leave the flowers in my dressing room because Jay will want to know who they're from if I come home with flowers. When I open my dressing room door Adam is waiting there, Adam is Drew's younger brother and my best friend, the only one I really confide everything in. He drives us girls around because he's one of the few people that Jay trusts so implicitly with our safety. He's been going round with Becky for over a year now, he keeps telling me he's gonna put a handcuff on her but keeps turning yellow when it comes to asking Becky's brother Luke for permission. I'm sure Luke would give his blessing, and Jay too seeing as Jay told Adam he could take Becky out. Jay means well, he's a good big brother and head of the family, but calling him overprotective would be an understatement. Most us girls aren't allowed to date and the few dates we have been on Jay sent 3 or 4 of the boys as fire extinguishers. It was different with Adam and Becky though, maybe because he always liked Adam and could see how he was goofy for the doll.

"Hiya Adam," I grin kissing his cheek.

"Saw Eli leaving," he tells me and I bite my lip.

"You won't tell Jay will you?" I question.

"No I like Eli even if Jay doesn't want you with him," Adam says and I smile.

Adam puts a hand on my back and we walk out to our car, our family owns several cars but Jay usually has Adam drive us in the cherry red LaSalle, Jay brought it brand new a couple of months other girls are waiting in the car already I know Bianca won't say nothing about Eli to Jay or nobody else. Adam lets us out at the front door, Owen's guarding the door and I see Johnny and Luke upstairs with their guns, Jay doesn't take any chances, especially because all the girls and most of the rest of the family lives here with us. Bianca kisses her brothers cheek and Jenna blows a kiss to Luke, Peter just recently gave his blessing for the two but he always sends Dallas or Owen as fire extinguishers when Luke takes Jenna out.

"Dinner's in the dining room," Wesley tells us. Wes is a fledgling in the family, Jay treats him like a butler but he's a sweet kid.

"I'm gonna say hi to my brother," I announce as the other girls head for the dining room.

"I wouldn't do that Clare he's holding a meeting with Sean and Johnny. He made it very clear that no one was to disturb him," Wes tells me in a nervous voice, probably thinking he'll get in trouble if I go in.

Sean is the family's underboss which means he's second in command and Johnny is Jay's consigliere, a fancy word for advisor. Jay only meets with just the two of them if something is very secret and most anyone else would get yelled at and reprimanded if they went in but two people won't, that's me and Jay's wife Paige. We're allowed anywhere in the house, it's outside of the house where there's a lot of restrictions.

"I ain't nobody Wes, anyway Jay likes to know when we're home," I tell him handing him my purse and coat to deal with.

"Evening Miss Clare," Fitz says when I get to the door of my brothers office, Fitz often guards Jay's office because he's good at it.

"Hi Fitz," I smile as he opens the door for me because Fitz knows better than to tell me no.

"Hi sis, how was the club tonight?" Jay asks when I walk in, of course all talk over their business has stopped now and they're all looking at me.

He already knows how the club was tonight because I know Lucas and the boys gave him a full report as soon as they got in, but they ain't gonna talk business with me around. I hop onto Jay's desk, perching myself on the edge and leaning back to kiss his cheek before speaking.

"Packed as always, we had a good night," I respond.

"Yeah I heard, some trouble too with a guy getting a little handsy and some broads from Moose's gang coming in?" It's a statement not a question because like I said he already heard all about from our guards for the evening.

"Lucas and the boys took care of the guys. Maya and I handled those Dumb Dora floozies," I respond.

"You eat yet?" Jay asks.

"No came in to tell you I was home and safe," I reply.

"Go get some food," Jay tells me.

I kiss his cheek again, smile at Sean and walk out of the room leaving them to their business. I smile at Fitz as I leave the office and go down to the dining room to eat with the girls. Emma comes down to join us and we talk a little while eating, the other girls go up to their rooms after dinner but I go to Paige and Jay's master bedroom on the top floor. There are only two rooms on the top floor theirs and mine, I'll go to my room in a second but I want to see my sister in law first. She's 8 months pregnant and the doctor put her on bed rest. She's been reading magazines and listening to the radio all day for the last two weeks and I'm sure she's about to go stir crazy. Emma and Becky are here with her most of the day and keeps her company, so do the rest of us girls when we're not working at the club.

"Hiya Paige, how you feelin'?" I ask sitting on the end of the bed so I can hug her.

"Like I can't wait to get this kid out, your brother brought me new flowers today and a new stack of magazines. How was the club?" She questions.

"Full house tonight and the girl's new dresses came, Jay would get in a lather if he ever saw them but they're the berries," I tell her and she smiles.

I kick off my shoes and lay on the bed with Paige telling her all about my night except the part about Eli, Paige won't tell Jay about the sexy new dresses but she will tell him that Eli came to see me. It's not like I never dated before, Jay let me go out with a couple fellas before, ones like Wes though that were to petrified of my brother and the rest of the family they would hardly look at me. Those fellas had all been flat tires and I wanted someone exciting. Not that Eli did the proper thing and go to Jay to begin with, he asked me to dinner and wouldn't take no for an answer. He was staying at the house then and he'd sneak in my room for cash in the middle of the night. Until one night when Fitz caught him, Jay was in such a lather I thought he might take Eli for a ride. Lucky for Eli he's the best hit man this side of the falls so Jay spared his life but Lucas and Owen soaked him so bad he was in the hospital for a week. He was told to stay far away from me from now on and even though he got kicked out of the house my room is now guarded at night just to be safe.

"Well I should let you get some shut eye; you want me to send Jay in?" I ask Paige after she yawns.

"No he'll be up soon," Paige tells me yawning again.

I say goodnight and leave her room, walking the hallway of plush carpet and patterned wallpaper, our family portraits line the wall and ornate furniture. My room is at the end of the hall, it has big double doors which open in. Straight across from the entry is a balcony overlooking the backyard and our pool. My circle bed is next to the double glass doors that lead to the balcony. I have satin sheets and plush pillows because Jay lets me have anything. I have a large vanity across from my bed, a plush reading chair against the wall that looks out to the balcony and back yard. Across from that wall is my large closet and personal washroom. I put on my silk nightie, bed jacket and house slippers but I'm not tired yet and feel like something sweet so I leave my room and start heading for the kitchen. Just about everyone that isn't on night duty is headed to bed but when I get down to the third floor Sean is about to go into his room and stops me.

"Clare you can't go walking the house like that!" Sean exclaims.

"Why not? I just want some milk and cookies," I complain.

"I'll get you milk and cookies you get in bed before your brother sees you," Sean commands.

"Thanks Sean," I smile and he grins.

I head back upstairs to my room and see Jay on my bed waiting for me, to say goodnight probably but he's giving me an admonishing look. He doesn't say anything about me walking around the house in my night clothes at least. He says goodnight and goes out to his room to be with Paige. Sean comes in a few minutes later with my midnight snack and says goodnight. I haven't told anyone yet but I'm goofy for Sean.

**(SEAN)**

I wake up and yawn, opening my curtains, my room is on the 3rd floor, just below Clare's room. It's just about seven so breakfast will be soon; I go into the kitchen getting a cup of joe then return to my room to get dressed when I hear someone jump in the pool. I go out to my small balcony and look out to the pool to see Clare swimming, her swimsuit clinging to her chassis.

"What are you doing?" Jay's voice from my doorway startles me only because I've been staring at his sister for the last few minutes.

"Just keeping an eye on Clare while she swims," I tell him turning around.

"I sent Owen out to do that, anyway got a call from the states this morning, they need more bootleg. You and some of the boys are going to make a run tonight, come on let's go eat," Jay says putting a hand on my shoulder. I think he knows I'm sweet on his sister but I ain't done nothing about it yet.

"I'll be down as soon as I'm dressed," I tell him and he nods.

I dress quickly and go down to the dining room, Jay's already there with most of the boys. Miles keeps looking at Peter nervously, Miles is our money man, he makes all our dirty money clean again.

"Say Peter," Miles says after a few minutes and we all look at him.

"You know I'm goofy for Maya and I'd like to take her out tonight, with your permission of course," Miles says.

"Yeah Maya told me she was goofy for you too, you can take her out but with two fire extinguishers with you," Peter tells him.

"You better go Peter most of the boys will be making a run tonight. Sean go tell Clare they have to cut the performance at the club short tonight," Jay says.

"She's going to hate that boss," I tell him.

"Yeah but with all you on the run tonight I don't want them at the club without guards and I know what's best," Jay says.

I leave the table and go out to the back; Owen is sitting in a chair watching Clare swim. I nod to Owen and Clare gets out of the pool when she sees me, I grab her towel and hand it to her.

"Jay says your shift at the club is getting cut short tonight, we're making a run to get bootleg to the states," I tell her and she gets a scowl on her face.

"We can work at the club without someone there," she argues.

"Jay says you can't, you should get dressed and come eat," I tell her. "I'll take her upstairs Owen you can go eat."

Owen smiles at me and goes inside; I follow Clare up to her room and wait for her to come out. She simply puts on a blue dress that barely goes past her knees and has very small sleeves. We start to head for the stairs when we hear Paige scream and run to her room!

"It's time, the baby's coming," Paige says while trying to breathe.

"I'll call for an ambulance, go get my brother," Clare commands.

I run out and down to the kitchen, "Jay it's time! You're about to be a dad!"

**This was going to be a very long one shot but I was so busy this week I'm splitting it into two so update will be Thursday May 15****th****. Part two will start with the birth of Jay and Paige's baby and also include a date for Sean and Clare, some more from Moose's family and maybe a couple dates for a couple of the other girls.**


	2. The New Baby & the Boss' Baby Sister

**I know you've been waiting a while for this 2****nd**** chapter and here it is. I'm including the full glossary from chapter one since I reuse some of them. I also extended the glossary for new things used in chapter two.**

**The Berrries – **Great, fantastic

**Get in a lather - **Get worked up, get angry

**Goof - **A flapper's sweetheart

**Bank's** **Closed** - no kissing or making out

**Cash** - a kiss

**Daddy** - a young woman's boyfriend or lover, especially if he's rich

**Dame** - a female

**Dumb Dora **- a stupid female

**Fire extinguisher** - a chaperone

**Goofy -** in love

**Flat Tire** - A dull witted, insipid, disappointing date

**Take for a Ride **- To drive off with someone in order to bump them of

**Soak – **Beat up

**Big six** - a strong man; from auto advertising, for the new and powerful; six cylinder engines

**Chassis** - the female body

**Moll **- A gangster's girl

**Munitions -** Face powder and rouge

**Bump Off** - To murder,To kill

**Handcuff **- an engagement ring

Ch. 2

**Choice Bit of Calico** - attractive female

**Tight Skirt **- attractive female

**Dry up **– leave quickly

**Bums Rush **– kicked out

**Get a Slant **– Take a look

**Hitting on All Eight **– Doing good

**Drift **– Go, Leave

**Chicago Lightning **– Gunfire

**Rags **– Clothes

**Petting Pantry **– Movies

**Cat's Meow **– Great, Wonderful

**Throwing the Lead **– to shoot a gun

**Oyster Fruit **– Pearls

**Pump **– Heart

**Ch. 2 The New Baby & the Boss' Baby Sister**

**(SEAN)**

"It's time?! It's time! I'm gonna be a dad, I'm gonna be a dad! Someone call an ambulance!" Jay exclaims after I run down and tell him it's time.

"Clare already called they're on their way," I tell him as we run back upstairs to his room where Paige is waiting with Clare.

Paige is breathing a little heavy but she isn't having a contraction right now. Jay rushes to her side and puts his arm around her; she takes her hand and squeezes it.

"Sean you bring Clare to the hospital, follow us in the ambulance, bring Owen and Fitz with you for guards I ain't taking any chances. Everyone else will stay here," Jay orders as I begin to hear sirens in the distance.

"What if Paige is still labor when Sean and the others are supposed to go on the bootleg run?" Clare asks.

"Then I'll switch some of the guards around," Jay says.

The sirens get louder and a minute later Peter comes in and tells us the ambulance is here. I help Jay get Paige downstairs and once she's in the ambulance I go back in telling the others Jay's orders. Owen and Fitz come with me and Clare to the hospital, three of us are here purely as body guards, if word got out to Moose and his boys that Jay and Paige were vulnerable at the hospital they might try something. Clare is here because Jay wants to keep a close eye on his two most important girls. We find Jay in the waiting room pacing nervously as he waits for news.

"Jason sit down you're going to wear out the floor," Clare scolds him.

"I can't sit down too worried, what if something goes wrong?" Jay responds.

He's only been here for a couple of minutes but I can already see tracks on the floor where he was walking. Clare sits down, Owen and I sit on either side of her and Fitz on the other side of Owen and then we wait, and wait some more and some more. Every couple of hours Owen or Fitz will go out to call the house and keep them updated. At lunch time I call Tris and have him bring us some lunch from the club and at dinner I call him again and have him bring us dinner, not that Jay eats much but Clare does force him to eat something. I'm starting to think that we'll have to call in replacements and make the run but then a doctor comes in.

"Congratulations Mr. Hogart it's a boy," the doctor says and Jay beams. "Your wife is still out but she'll come around soon and then you can see her. Your son is being cleaned up and then we'll take you to the nursery to see him," the doctor tells us.

"Call everyone and get them here to meet my son before you go on your run tonight," Jay instructs to Owen and he leaves the room to call.

"I can't wait to meet my nephew!" Clare smiles and Jay finally sits down.

Just as Owen comes back in a nurse comes in to tell us we can see the baby now. She walks us to the nursery and another nurse picks up a baby swaddled in a blue blanket. On the plastic crib she picked him up from it says: **Baby Boy Hogart**

"Look at all that black hair! He looks just like you Jay," Clare smiles and Jay's still beaming.

We're still admiring Jay's son when the others arrive and Jay points to his son proudly. While they're commenting about how much he looks like Jay the doctor says Clare can go and see Paige. I'm going to go be with my wife; Spin, Peter and Johnny stay here on guard outside of Paige's room. Adam, Wes, Miles, Luke and Dallas go back to the house with all the girls, that means you too sis. Owen, Lucas, Sean, Drew, Eli and Fitz make the run tonight," Jay orders.

"What about our shift at the club?" Clare asks.

"It's cancelled tonight," Jay tells her.

"But Tris needs us," she complains.

"Tris only needs you when I say he needs you, now go back to the house where I know you'll be safe," Jay asserts kissing her cheek. Clare rolls her eyes but Adam takes her arm and walks her out with him and Becky. "Alright go to the warehouse and get the stuff, you know the route and our contact, call the hospital when you're done," Jay instructs me putting his hand on my shoulder and I nod.

I drove one car here, Drew drove another and Lucas another so we take all three cars to the warehouse. That leaves one car at the hospital for Jay and one of the guys to get home. Paige will be in the hospital for a day or two and Jay will leave two guards on her room to be safe. Drew leaves his car at the hospital to drive the truck and Fitz rides in the passenger seat. I drive my car in the lead and Eli rides with me, he's crazy but he's the best hit man this side of the great lakes. Owen and Lucas drive behind the truck, the route we take is hidden and the bulls don't know about it, neither does Moose's gang, we made the route ourselves so we know it's secret. It's mostly through the woods and back country roads and we meet our contact on Navy Island. It's two hours there and two hours back, the whole thing takes about six hours including getting the barrels onto the barge and getting to Navy Island. I greet our contact at the island and we transfer the barrels to their boat quickly, it all goes off without a hitch and then we drive home.

"I'm beat, see you all in the morning," Lucas yawns as we get into the house.

"I'll just go check on the girls before I go to bed," Eli says.

"Oh no you don't, you stay on the first floor, you ain't allowed anywhere near Clare's room. Fitz and Drew go to the second floor and check on the girls, I'll go to third floor and check on Clare," I instruct.

I'm second in command which means if Jay's not around I'm in charge and Eli has to listen. Drew, Fitz and I go upstairs and they stay on the second floor to check on the girls. It's nearly three so I expect all the girls to be asleep including Clare, however when I get to Clare's room I see her light on and hear her laughing. I knock on the door and she calls to come in, when I open the door I see Clare in her nightie and robe on her bed sitting with Adam, aside from Jay's really the only fella that wouldn't be soaked for being in her room so late with her in her nightie.

"A couple of owls you two are up so late, Jay know you ain't hit the hay yet?" I question Clare.

"Jay's sleeping at the hospital with Paige, Adam's my guard for the night unless you want to take over," Clare says with a flirty wink.

"Clare you are one dangerous doll, I'll see you when the suns up, keep an eye on her Adam," I tell him and he smiles.

"Night Sean," Clare calls as I close the door.

I really need to talk to Jay about taking Clare out, wonder who he'll send as fire extinguishers for us.

**(CLARE)**

I wake up late and if not for the grumbling of my tummy I might have slept more. I yawn and get out of bed, throw on a blue house dress and go down to the kitchen to eat. Jay and Paige were bringing their son home from the hospital today; Paige had been in the hospital all day yesterday and the last two nights. Jay spent the first night with her but she sent him home last night because he'd been there all day.

"Morning Wes where is everybody?" I question when I get into the kitchen.

"Spinner went with Mr. Jay to pick up Paige and the baby," Wes tells me while I get out some cereal for breakfast. "Maya's still asleep and Miles is working at the downtown office with Eli," Wes says as I sit at the table.

Maya is sleeping late because she had her date with Miles last night, she was supposed to have it the night before but Paige went into labor. Jay sent Drew and Owen as fire extinguishers on their date last night but Maya came but with a huge grin, she's all goofy for the boy.

"What about the other girls?" I ask Wes.

"Emma and Peter went to buy some stuff for Paige and the baby. Becky and Jenna went to breakfast with Adam and Luke, and Bianca is swimming with Drew. Dallas and Lucas were on guard and Sean and Owen are on guard here at the house."

Wes sits with me while I finish breakfast and then I go to the garden while waiting for everyone to get home. Adam, Luke, Becky and Jenna get home first, then Peter and Emma. Maya finally gets up and when Jay, Paige and the others get home we gather in the living room to meet my nephew. Paige is in the rocking chair holding him and Jay standing behind them beaming proudly.

"Everyone this is Cameron James Hogart, Cameron after Sean and James after Clare and Jay's father," Paige tells us and I walk over to welcome my nephew to the world.

Paige hands him to me and I kiss his forehead, all the girls come to kiss him while the guys congratulate Jay and then they go into the game room to smoke cigars. Paige sits with us girls until the guys come back and Jay says it's time for lunch. Cameron is asleep so Paige and Em go upstairs to put him down. I follow them to the dining room where the maid has lunch out and we all sit down, I ate breakfast an hour ago but I have some fruit. After lunch I get ready to go to the club along with Bianca, Jenna and Maya. Adam drives us and we go to our dressing rooms to change into our work dresses, the ones I got us that Jay don't know about or he'd flip his lid. I start undressing when a figure in a black suit steps out from behind my changing screen.

"Eli you keep showing up like this someone's going to find you out and Jay will take you for a ride," I warn him.

"You know I can't help it Clare, I'm goofy for you and I'll do crazy things to be with you," he says sitting on the chaise.

"Fella you been carryin' that torch a long time don't you think you oughta put it out. My brother will have you bumped off and he ain't never gonna let you put a handcuff on me. Now you better dry up before someone finds you here," I assert taking Eli's arm and pushing him out the door but Adam is in the hall.

"Eli you'd better scram, Jay'll send some of the boys as bodyguards soon and if anyone else catches you you're a goner," Adam says pulling Eli down the hall.

With Eli gone I lock my dressing room door to put on my munitions and dress. I'm the last one out and I get my pad and pen from Tris and start going round to the tables.

"You know them?" Bianca asks pointing to a table of gangsters and ain't a one of them my brothers boys.

"No ain't seen them before, must be Moose's boys less some other gang is trying to move in," I reply.

"I've only seen a few of Moose's boys but the fellas would know, they should be here soon, you know your brother never lets us be here long without guards," Bianca comments.

"Yeah I know, well they're at my table might as well go check on them," I shrug walking over. There's three guys at the table, the first has longish dark hair and dark eyes with glasses. The one in the middle is skinny with light brown hair and then one on the other end is a dark blonde. "Never seen you fellas in here before, what'll it be?" I ask.

"Nothing we just wanted to scope the joint," says the one in the middle before scoping me over. "Ain't you a choice bit of calico," he grins.

"Yep you sure are a tight skirt, what's your name doll?" Asks the one on the end.

"Can't give my name to strangers and you can't stay in here unless you order," I inform them.

"You going to boot us out baby I might enjoy that," smirks the one on the right and I see the door open.

I smirk myself when Owen, Dallas, Luke and Fitz walk in. "Not me but they'll give you the bums rush," I respond and whistle at my brother's boys.

Owen, Dallas, Luke and Fitz all walk over and tense up as soon as they see who's sitting at the table.

"Rick the Rat, Toolman Jake and Boozehound Blue," Owen growls.

"Blue is not a name," I argue.

"It's his but it's a dumb name," Fitz nods to the blonde.

"Look who's talkin' Fitz," Blue counters.

"Fitz ain't his real name," I shoot back.

"You three shouldn't be in here you're Moose's boys," Luke says.

"Just came in to get a slant at the tight skirts," Jake comments.

"You know this tight skirt is Jay's sister, as in Jay the Hood. We oughta bump you off just for comin' in here. Clare get back to work, we have to soak these guys," Fitz says taking my arm and pulling me behind him.

I shrug and walk to my next table while Owen and the fellas take care of Moose's boys. They do try and fight Owen and the others but they don't get very far, not only are Owen, Dallas, Fitz and Luke bigger and more muscled but my brother's boys never go anywhere without being armed to the teeth. Moose's cronies are thrown out and my brother's boys sit at their usual table. Once I'm done grabbing a bottle of whiskey and two glasses for the table I was helping I go over and stand between Owen and Fitz, leaning an arm n Fitz to get their order.

"You know Jay's going to kill you when he sees the new outfits," Luke comments.

"Jay won't know nothing so long as you stay tight lipped," I shoot back.

"He's bound to come back to the club eventually," Owen comments.

"You going to order or sit here jawin' about our dresses all night?" I question.

They all order different drinks and I go put the order in with Tris before the girls and I go onstage for our first song. The evening is just another evening at the club, Jay only lets us do a three hour shift, Owen and the others stay for the whole shift drinking slowly and keeping an eye on us. Most everyone in here is regulars so no one causes trouble and after our last song I go check on Owen's table one last time.

"You boys want anything else?" I inquire.

"No we should head b…" Fitz gets cut off by the rapid sound of gunfire as a storm of bullets hits the front of the club!

Fitz grabs my arms pulling under the table and Owen yells at everyone to hit the floor. I don't know why though the front window is milk glass and behind that is a sheet of steel. There are no windows in the place and the people shooting are driving, they'd have to come in and start shooting to hit anyone. Jay knew if people found out he owned the club it would be a target and there was no way he was going to let me and the girls work here if he wasn't sure it was safe. That's why he sends guards whenever we're here and why he had the whole club retrofitted after he bought it. The steel looks like a normal wall from inside the club and you can't tell from the outside with the milk glass. Luke gets up and closes the steel door bolting it from the inside of the club. Then he and Dallas go to make sure the back door is locked just as we hear the car speeding away.

"Are you okay Clare?" Owen questions.

"Hitting on all eight," I smile at Owen and cash Fitz's cheek.

"Bianca, girls?" Owen calls into the club for the other girls.

"Everyone's peachy Owen," Bianca calls back.

Fitz lets go of me and Owen helps me out from under the table, other than a few scattered glasses and things, from people hitting the deck when the bullets started, the clubs all in one piece.

"The bulls will be coming you guys better drift and take the girls," Tris remarks.

"Yeah call the house tell them we're bringing back the gals," Dallas comments.

"I need to change," I tell them.

"No time you're coming in our car and you'll have to go like that," Owen informs us.

Owen gets the car driving it around to the back alley where we wait with the other fellas. The car seats six and we have eight, Maya being the smallest sits up front between Owen and Dallas. Bianca sits between Fitz and Luke in the back, since Luke is Jenna's fella she sits on his lap and I sit on Fitz's lap. Sean and Lucas are on guard when we get home but Jay's not out front which means no one told him about the Chicago lighting at the club.

"What in the hell are you gals wearing!" Sean exclaims looking us over.

"New rags I got us for the club aren't they the berries?" I grin.

"Your brother is already gonna get in a lather over the shooting, if he sees you in that it might send him to the grave," Sean comments taking off his navy blue pin stripe jacket and putting it around me.

"You dames better get in there in change," Lucas says.

"I'll tell Jay, he' with Paige and Cameron in the garden," Sean tells us.

The girls and I go in with Owen, Dallas, Luke and Fitz at our sides, everyone but Owen escorts the other girls to their rooms, Owen escorts me and then stands guard outside my door. It's not another attack from Moose's boys they're afraid of it's Jay. I get out of my little flapper dress and put on a pink house dress instead, just as I sit down to take off my munitions I hear Owen's voice trying to calm Jay down.

"She's fine boss, none of the girls got hit, no one did," Owen assures him.

"Open the door Owen I want to see my sister," Jay commands.

"It's alright Owen I'm decent," I call back just managing to get off my rouge before Jay comes in.

"You can't go back," Jay states.

"Jason that's not fair you made sure the club was safe, I'm okay, the girls are okay no one was hit. Besides if you keep me in here all day I'm gonna go batty. Or I'll spend all your money getting new clothes and the latest from Paris," I point out.

"Fine but you ain't' goin' back for a couple of days at least, not until the glass is repaired and I hire a full time doorman. Nobody associated with Moose is getting back in that club," Jay says firmly. I don't bother arguing or he might just forbid me from leaving the grounds. I cash his cheek and he takes my arm, he'll keep a close watch on me for the rest of the day I'm sure. "Call The Mortician, I want him to find out who shot up my club and take care of them," Jay tells Owen when we leave my room.

"Yes boss," Owen nods following us down the hall.

Once Eli calls the downtown office it will only take Eli about 20 minutes to get here. Jay won't let me see him though, he'll keep me confined somewhere with a guard because he doesn't trust Eli. Jay takes me out to the garden where Paige is still with Cameron and I sit with them and hold my nephew until Sean comes out.

"Mortician's here boss," Sean informs him.

"Good Sean take my sister up to her room and keep her there until Eli's gone," Jay instructs. Sean holds his hand out and I take it, he stands me up and Jay pulls Paige up, she's holding Cameron in her arms. "Go up to the bedroom and put Cameron down for a nap, I'll be up as soon as I'm done meeting with Eli," Jay tells her.

Jay gets some cash from Paige and kisses Cameron's forehead. We all walk in together but Jay leaves to go to his office, Paige of course walks all the way to the top floor with me and Sean since both our rooms are on the top floor. Sean tries to stand guard outside my room but I'm not about to have that, I take his wrist and pull him into my room locking the door behind me.

"Your brother said to keep you in your room," Sean reminds me.

"He didn't say you had to wait on the other side," I counter giving him some cash on the kisser but Sean takes my arms pulling me away from him gently.

"Jay will have me bumped off if he catches us," Sean warns.

"I wish everyone wasn't so afraid of my brother," I pout and go lie on my bed. "Why haven't you asked Jay if we can go out?" I question.

"I will," he says.

"Stop lollygagging then and do it or I'll find me another daddy, you know Eli's still goofy for me," I taunt.

Sean and I have been secretly flirting for weeks but he still hasn't asked Jay if he can take me out and frankly I'm getting tired of waiting. Sean is Jay's best friend and second in command, if Jay won't let Sean take me out then Jay is determined to keep me from ever getting married.

"Your brother won't let Eli anywhere near you but alright I get it, I'll ask Jay tonight at dinner. That way if he's going to kill me it'll be in front of witnesses," Sean says and I laugh getting over to him again. I put my lips on his again and this time he doesn't pull away.

**(OWEN)**

Luke, Dallas and Fitz were on guard duty but all the rest of us were at dinner. Sean get glancing at Clare and then at Jay so I figured Sean was working up the courage to ask Jay's permission to take Clare out. Everyone else could see they were goofy for each other and I'm sure Jay did too.

"Jay," Sean speaks up finally and Jay looks at him. "I would like your permission to take Clare out."

Jay narrows his eyes at Sean and the whole rest of the table goes quiet, even Jay's baby boy Cameron stops cooing. Everyone holding their breath for Jay's answer, Clare is biting her lip nervously and Sean's silently praying that Jay doesn't shoot him at the table.

"My best friend wants to take my baby sister out?!" Jay says looking between the two.

"Jay!" Clare exclaims exasperated.

"Oh Jason let them go out," Paige insists.

"Alright fine but I'm sending Owen, Lucas, Dallas, Fitz and Drew," Jay responds.

"Five fire extinguishers! Jay that's not fair none of the other girls ever have more than three!" Clare gripes glowering at her brother.

"You're my baby sister I'll do anything to keep you safe," he tells her tousling her hair. "You can go tomorrow night since you won't be working the club. Everyone else at the house tomorrow night," Jay commands. Clare has her mouth twisted still but she doesn't argue.

"Where do you want to go Clare?" I query.

"Petting pantry," she replies with a little smirk and Jay tenses up.

"Don't worry boss we'll keep our eye on them," I assure Jay and he relaxes a little.

After dinner me, Drew, and Lucas went on guard duty so Luke, Dallas and Fitz could eat. They caught some shut eye after that and then they relived us; I wasn't tired yet though, neither was Drew and Lucas. We found Sean and Johnny in the parlor and the five of us started a game of poker. We'd been playing about an hour when Clare suddenly sauntered in and the whole game stops. It wasn't so much her presence but that she was sashaying across the room in her house slippers, silk nightie and see-thru bed jacket. She comes to the table between me and Sean, then she turns around so her back is to it, places her palms on the table and hops up on it. Leaning back just ever so slightly so that her breasts pop out and if Jay knew she was behaving this way he'd lock her in her room. Of course none of us are her big brother and we're all quite admiring the view.

"Who's winning?" Clare asks and we're still all staring at her barely covered body. When she picks up a chip and starts rolling it between her fingers Johnny finally talks.

"Owen's up a hundred clams," Johnny informs her.

"Yeah and it's my turn," Sean says snapping out of it and putting out a ten dollar chip. Clare leans over and whispers something in his ear after looking at his cards and then Sean puts out another $20 chip. I turn slightly so that' I'm sure she can't see my cards, Lucas calls and Sean wins with a full house.

"That ain't fair Clare helped him," Johnny complains.

"She just told me to bet higher," Sean shakes his head.

"Yeah well you had better get back to bed before Jay find you down here," I tell her.

"I came down for a glass of water," she replies putting one hand on my shoulder and one hand on Sean's as she hops off the table.

"You go back to bed and I'll get you some water," Sean says.

"Oh no you don't if Jay catches you anywhere near her room when she's not dressed he'll really get in a lather. Probably take you for a ride and lock Clare in her room, I'll get her water, you go back to bed and you stay put," I state. Clare shrugs sashaying out of the room again and I get up to get her water.

"You know if Jay was really smart he'd just let Clare seduce all of Moose's boys and let us bump them off one by one quietly. If her and Bianca were doing it we'd have Moose's whole gang six feet under in no time," Lucas comments and we all laugh.

**(CLARE)**

I checked myself over in the mirror, Sean was waiting to take me on our date and I wanted to be sure I looked good. I had a brand new amethyst flapper dress covered in fringe. My auburn bob was capped by a purple headband and feather, a black choker was around my neck and amethyst colored heels were on my feet. A long necklace of oyster fruit was cinched by a knot just at my boobs. Unlike at the club I was only wearing light rouge and lipstick along with some eyeliner to make my eyes pop. Satisfied I opened my bedroom door to find Jay waiting for me.

"You look Beautiful sis; all dolled up like a young woman. Sean's a lucky man, and he better behave himself or I'll cut off his hands," Jay says hugging me.

"Jason!" I scold him.

"I ain't kidding, why do you think I'm sending five fire extinguishers with you? Now go have fun," Jay grins and I roll my eyes. Lucas is waiting at the stairs to take me down and Sean is waiting by the door.

"You look gorgeous," Sean smiles giving me his arm.

"Lookin' dapper yourself daddy," I grin looking over his new suit and taking his arm.

Dallas is waiting in the driveway behind the wheel of the Canberra limo since there will be seven of us. Before going to the petting factory we go to dinner first at the best Italian restaurant in town.

"Evening Mr. Sean table for seven?" Asks the hostess when we arrive. The whole gang eats here a lot so of course the staff all knows us.

"Oh no, we're on a date, table for two a private dark booth and a table for five for the fire extinguishers," I tell her.

"We'll be watching," Lucas says and grimace at him.

Sean and I are shown to a booth and the others are given a table with a clear line of sight to our booth. Sean is a perfect gentleman all through dinner and we talk mostly about Cameron and how having a baby around the house will change things. Sean pays for everyone and we decide to walk the couple of blocks to the theatre instead of drive because it's a nice night. Drew and Owen walk in front of us and Dallas, Lucas and Fitz walk behind us, Sean almost puts his arm around me but Lucas hits his arm and I glare at Lucas. Instead Sean tales my hand and I smile, when we reach the theatre Owen pays and we go in. They do actually let us sit together but Owen and Drew sit next to me, Lucas and Fitz sit next to Sean and Dallas sits behind us. Any time Sean tries to put an arm around me, I try to even get my lips close to him or Sean tries to hold my hand the other fellas do their job and whack Sean's somewhere. And because there are five of them they've always got eyes on us even if one goes to the washroom. At least they let us hold hands on the walk back to the car and they let Sean sit next to me on the way home.

"So how was the date?" Jay asks when we get home, one of the guys must have called Jay to tell him we were on our way home.

"It would have been the cat's meow if not for all the fire extinguishers," I reply.

"Then they were doing their job," Jay grins and I roll my eyes.

"Goodnight Clare," Sean smiles.

"Goodnight Sean thanks for the nice time, goodnight fellas," I say to the others and go inside with Jay.

"Paige is asleep with Cameron in the bed; I have some business to take care of so I'll be in the office with a few of the boys. Johnny and Adam found out which of Moose's boys shot up the club and Eli is out throwing the lead. You should go to bed it's late," Jay insists as we're walking upstairs.

"It's barely ten I'm going to take a bath," I reply.

Jay says goodnight and leaves me to go to his office and I go to my room, I do take a bath and then get ready for bed. I get in bed but stay up reading, waiting for Jay to come in and tell me he's going to bed, I say goodnight and when I hear him go into his room I sneak down to Sean's. I quietly open the door and hear Sean's shower on, he's only got one small lamp on by his bed so I sit in the chair across the room so that I'm in shadow. Sean comes out a short time later in the buff! Of course he's mostly in shadow but I see plenty and whistle my approval, he jumps and grabs the blanket from his bed wrapping it around him.

"You trying to stop my pump Clare?!" Sean exclaims and I giggle standing up from the chair. "What are you doing in my room at this time of night?"

"I came for my goodnight kiss, no amount of fire extinguishers and no brother is gonna keep me from getting cash," I tell him walking over and loop my arms around his neck and press my lips to his.

Sean doesn't resist, his arms go around my lower back and presses me to him, the blanket being held up only by our bodies. His lips part and his tongue slips out gliding across my lower lip. I part my kisser for him and his tongue glides in, my belly fills with butterflies and my heart skips a beat! I don't want to pull away but I know I have to so after taking a deep breath of Sean I pull away.

"Good night Sean," I smile and turn to leave his room.

"Night Clare," he smiles blissfully. I grin and close his door just as I'm going to walk away I hear Sean speak again, "Jay's going to murder me for being nearly naked and necking with his baby sister!"

**I hope you all enjoyed this two shot it was fin to write!**


End file.
